Where Love Never Ends
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Ace and Kat bump into each other on Halloween night, and the flames spark. Het with OFC.


Title: "Where Love Never Ends"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Ace and Kat bump into each other on Halloween night, and the flames spark.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count (excluding header): 1,538  
Disclaimer: Ace Ventura and Spike are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Detective Kathleen "Kat" O'Hara, Captain, Doctor Catalina Tregarde, and all other characters mentioned within are & TM Pirate Turner and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no monetary profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She was stalking the streets, listening for the slightest sound of danger, her whole body on full alert, when she rounded the corner and came face to face with him. "What are ye diin' here?" she demanded, her emerald eyes flashing.

"What's it look like?" he countered, just as surprised as she was. "Spike and I are out for a stroll."

"Capt'n an' I tae."

"I keep meaning to ask you, why do you call the cat Captain?"

The cat in question lifted his head from the redhead's shoulder and zeroed his unwavering, unblinking attention on to the Pet Detective. "Because it is the cat's name." His voice edged on a snarl. He hated it when humans thought that the cats they talked about could no more hear them than they could answer them. Ace's double take brought a small, quiet purr from the old tabby.

"I forgot he could do that," Ace murmured sheepishly, still blushing.

"Forget it again," Kat snarled and started to walk pass him.

Ace walked backwards, keeping the beautiful redhead in full sight. "I'd think a beautiful babe like you would have something better to do on Halloween night than walking."

Kat snarled first at Ace and then at a bunch of kids who ran by in colorful costumes, shouting at the top of their lungs. Ace glowered after the noisy children, as well, but quickly returned his attention to the Irish woman who seemed to captivate so much of his thoughts lately. "So what are you doing walking the roads?"

"Lookin' fer trouble," she growled.

"You mean you actually have to look for it?" Ace questioned, eyes wide in amazement. "It always finds me!"

"Stick around," she growled. "More'll find ye."

"Thanks for the invitation," he said, bouncing into step beside her and grinning.

"It 'twas nae an invitation," she hissed, green eyes wide and pupils narrowed in disbelieving anger at his foolishery.

"Then what was it?" Ace skipped beside her.

Kat whirled on him, her emerald eyes flashing so dangerously that they almost seemed to glow in the dark night. "It 'twas a warning, ye bloody -- "

She forgot what she was saying suddenly, forgot all else but the sudden mewling cry that drowned out all her other thoughts. She whirled as the sound of clanging cans, hurried footsteps, and a crying feline suddenly came rushing up at the small group from out of a dark alley way. The black feline, who could not possibly have been more than six months old, was first out of the alley. Ace dropped to his knees as the kitten shot pass Kat and grabbed the frightened baby. His cooing voice and gentle hands slowly began to calm the kitten, but Kat ignored them except for only the swiftest glance to make certain the kitten was not lost for his pursuers were hot on his tiny heels.

When the three, skinny teenage boys rounded the corner, they stopped in shock. A brunette man in Bahamas clothing knelt, hugging the kitten, while a monkey jumped up and down beside his scrawny knees, shaking a fist and chattering angrily at them. But it was the redhead in the lead who filled them with dread with but just one look. Deadly power seemed to roll off of her in waves as the night wind whipped at her long, fiery hair. Her emerald eyes were glowing like a cat's, and she hissed at them at the same time the tabby cat now perched atop her shoulder hissed.

Gaelic words spat out of Kat's mouth as she raised two glowing hands, with their fingers curled in the boys' direction, and let rip. Fireballs blasted into each boy's stomachs and exploded throughout them. It was only after their ashes were raining down that Kat heard Ace's shout.

She turned, her anger beginning to fade from her eyes and be replaced by another emotion she refused to name. He was a helper and rescuer of animals. She could no longer deny that after her many conversations with Catalina, their continued run-ins, and now the way he cradled the whimpering kitten to his thin chest and ever so gently worked with Spike to untie the cans from around the kitten's paws and tail.

Kat sighed. It didn't matter what Ace was, or why the fool was still grinning even now. What did matter was that he was now a witness to her taking the lives of those who would prey upon the only true innocents that still lived in their world. His discovery that she could form fireballs and her threats were one thing, but this could not be ignored or overlooked. As always, she had to do what she had to do. "'Tis a shame ye had tae see that, boyo."

Ace's huge smile vanished at the tone of Kat's voice and the regret and determination that shone in her eyes. "W-Wh -- " He swallowed hard, licked his lips, and tried again. "Why?" he managed to squeak out.

"Because," Kat spoke slowly as her fingertips began to glow, "ye saw too much."

"I already knew," he told her, and her jaw slackened and eyes widened in surprise.

"What di ye mean ye already knew?" Her heartbeat quickened. How could he have known, for certain, that she was a killer? Many people made idle threats against another when angered. Had he known all this time?! Who had he told?

"Well, I didn't know exactly that you were killing them, but I had a pretty good idea, especially after you threatened me that time, but it turns out I'm right." He looked up at her, his amazement shining clearly on his face. "That was wonderful how you took care of them! They'll never hurt anybody ever again, and they got what they deserved!"

"W-Wonderful?" Kat stammered in surprise. Her mouth hung partially open.

Ace nodded slowly and, carefully holding the kitten protectively to his body, got to his feet. It was his turn to sigh heavily. "I was afraid this day would come." He lifted his chin to look her in the eyes. "Do it if you really think you have to, but know this. I think it's amazing what you're doing! I wish I could fry the assholes!"

Kat's mouth literally dropped open, and Ace grinned and stepped closer. "You," he continued, "are the most beautiful, amazing, angriest, deadliest woman I've ever met, and you've got to have the biggest heart even though I can't seem to work my way into it! You amaze me, Kat!" His eyes spoke the truth of his words, shining with complete and utter adoration, and Kat suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe.

"I've spent my entire life working to save the animals, doing what little I could to help every one of them I've met, and dreaming that one day I might meet somebody who has the same dream of protecting all of them that I do, but I'd come to think I'd never get lucky enough to meet a person like that, let alone a woman. Everything you do rocks my world, Kat!"

The entire time he had been talking, Ace had been moving closer to Kat until he now stood directly in front of her, his mouth angled above hers only a fraction of an inch away. Everything he'd said sounded so much like herself and like words she'd dreamed once, a long time ago, to hear coming from a handsome, good man that his voice had held her riveted. His sudden use of slang, however, brought her screeching back to reality. She blinked several times, fighting to shake off the surprise, then looked at his angling, pursed lips with eyes round and wide with shock.

Pulling herself together and knowing the kitten was in good hands, Kat exclaimed, "Keep dreamin'!", turned away, and broke into a run.

"Wait!" Ace called, but the trick or treaters were coming again. The children knocked into him, sending him spinning. Spike screeched and leapt to his shoulder just before they could stampede over him. Ace lost count of how many kids hit him, but when at last they were gone and he recovered whilst clinging to a lamp post, he realized that, just as he'd dreaded, Spike and he were alone again save for their kitten friend.

Slowly releasing the post, he stroked the kitten's matted fur reassuringly. "It's all right, little guy. You're with friends now, and we'll never let anybody hurt you again."

But he himself was hurting, though he refused to admit it. He'd dreamed of wooing Kat, run the words over and over again through his mind before actually using them on her. Where had he gone wrong? Spike chittered and rubbed Ace's neck reassuringly. Oh, well, there would be a next time, Ventura told himself determinedly. He and Kat had bumped into each other so many times now that they must be written in the stars.

Spike chattered again, rubbing against Ace's head, and Ace answered him. "Yeah, Happy Halloween to you too." He then grinned down at the kitten. "And Happy Halloween to you, baby." He felt like he'd gotten tricked, but he would give the kitten the best treat he was capable of providing: a home where the love never ran low.

**The End**


End file.
